


Thoughts of Cisco Ramon after visiting Earth-2

by YoonMinKook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook





	Thoughts of Cisco Ramon after visiting Earth-2

Returning from Earth-2 to their world seemed to have an effect on Cisco. Especially after meeting his doppleganger then watching him be killed right before his eyes. He sat at his desk in S.T.A.R Labs, barely paying attention to anyone as he let his thoughts and memories flood his mind. Despite Harry's help, Cisco still couldn't quite control his vibing and it scared him deeply, what if the imposter Wells had wanted this? Wanted him to never control his powers and they ended up controlling him instead? He didn't want to be evil. Then there was again, the fact he'd watched Zoom kill Reverb. The memory of that alone brought back his old nightmares from the erased timeline when Reverse-Flash had killed him. While he was grateful that Barry had, unknowingly, changed his fate during that trip back in time, Cisco couldn't help at times but to wonder if maybe it would be better if that timeline hadn't changed and he wouldn't be so afraid of his powers ending up controlling him now. Though at the same time, was it really anyone's fault but his own? If only he hadn't found out imposter Wells' secret and been killed and his powers would still be dormant even despite Barry's changing the other timeline.


End file.
